Home Alone: Bellarke Style
by werewolf-glader
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke kinda end up alone on Christmas.


_Shit, we forgot Bellamy._

Octavia thought exactly the same thing, Clarke figured out, because she had that kind of look on her face every time Bellamy fucked up something. Just this time she couldn't figure out who's fault it is.  
>Clarke's stomach growled, not in the <em>hungry<em>way but it was more of a guilt that ate her up. France was Bellamy's idea, and his sister confessed her that he wanted to go ever since he was a child. And now they're here, flying to France... without him. Damn it, she cursed under her breath.  
>Jasper laughed his ass off, and of course Monty joined him. <em>„<em>Come on guys, cheer up, we're talking about Bellamy here..." Jasper finally gashped some air.  
>„Exactly," Clarke answered. We're talking about Bellamy Blake, the guy who set fire to the christmas tree last year. But that's not what she's worried about, they use smoke detectors, but he's going to be pissed when he wakes up and realizes everyone's gone without him. „We forgot him," she wishpared.<p>

„We miscounted, how did we possibly do that?" Octavia freaked out, slightly more than Clarke herself. „What kind of sister am I?!"

„If it makes you feel any better," Raven turned around to face them. She sat in front of them, along with Finn and Wick. That must have been awkward. „I think I forgot to turn off Monty's car."

„How's that supposed to make _me _feel better?" Monty stuttered.

* * *

><p>Holy crap it hasn't been this quiet in the house for years. No yelling, no Clarke's fussing about... well anything really, that woman just can't be satisfied. Finally, he was alone. Yeah it kinda does suck not seeing Paris and France, but the silence is very close satisfaction. He checked his phone, <em>nothing.<em>They are probably still on a plane. He wondered if Octavia is worried about him, he sure is about her. The idea of letting her alone troubled him. But she wasn't alone, she had Clarke and Raven with her. Both of them would rather die than let something happen to her. They had that thing in common.

* * *

><p>„Don't be silly! We'll just call him and tell him we've landed safely." Raven tried to convince Octavia not to go back.<br>„He's my brother, I'm not letting him spend Christmas alone..." O. Pointed out.

They continued arguing for what seemed like an enternaty. „I'll go," Clarke pleaded them to stop. „I've already seen France, and Octavia's right. He shouldn't be alone on Christmas."

Octavia's eyes lit up a little then, and Clarke couldn't allow her to go back home when this was such a beatiful opportunity.

She flied home with only one thought on her mind, _Damn you Blake you're gonna pay for this._

When Clarke reached the front door, a strong smell of pizza and cheese. She didn't knock, part of her wanted to know what Bellamy Blake does when he's home alone, what he looks like in his natural self. Is he as grumpy as always or?

Well... that sure is different from what she'd expected to see. Bellamy's laying on the couch, with his feet up on the coffee table, empty pizza boxes all over the place, and on top of him, a cat. He hated that cat, or at least he was claimed so. There was something peaceful about that sight. It's rare to see Bellamy so calm, and actually happy while petting a grey, old cat. She almost couldn't look away. But Bellamy quickly became aware of her presence, and pushing away Mr. Scrabble, his face half in shock, he stood up. Clarke couldn't hold the giggle.

„Don't you dare, princess!" Bellamy muttered.

_Oh, but she dared._

That was the most sencire laugh that came out of Clarke since she met him. They were always playing cold around each other, getting on each others nerves that it became almost natural to frown every time the one passes by. But not after this. What she saw today was a glimpse of something pretty Bellamy held inside. She knew he was kind, underneath that thick skin.

„What are you doing here?"

„Looking for you," Clakre answered, getting her thoughts straight. „I figured you shouldn't be spending Christmas day on your own, but..." she raised her brow „I see Mr. Scrabble makes a pretty good company."

Bellamy hang his head low, but she could see it... she could see a slight smile forming on his face no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

* * *

><p>„Nope. No. That's cheating!" Clarke cried out after Bellamy won for the fifth time already.<p>

„You can't cheat in sweet revenge, princess." Bellamy grinned across the table.

„Oh, you can..." Clarke stood up then, reached the bottle of red vine and pured it into her glass. „And you did."

Bellamy shook his head. „Come, find any other game and I'll beat you in it too!"

Clarke thought about it for a moment. _„Let's play twister."_

„Excuse me, Princess?" The look on Bellamy's face was priceless. Clarke noted to herself she should trigger that look more often, it was adorable and cute... _Oh my god Clarke, stop it,_she shook her head.

„Are you afraid you're gonna lose?" Clarke teased him, but even before she could finish the game was ready.

It was awkward. And it was great fun.

_„Right foot green."_

_„Left hand yellow"_

_„Right foot blue"_

_„I can't reach it,"_Bellamy ranted. He was beneath Clarke and niether of them stable position.

„Jesus Christ Bellamy that's not even your right foot!"

„Damn!"

Clarke also noticed this is the closest she has been to him ever.  
>She didn't like the effect his body had on hers.<p>

Bellamy's right hand slipped, and like a domino effect, Clarke followed drop. It took her a moment to restore the air in her lungs.

„_Uh, Princess?"_

_Yeah?_ She looked up at him, and steadied her arms on his chest. Along her fingertips she could feel his hearbeat going faster, accelerating with every inch she moved closer to his face, until her lips were touching his.

_Marry Christmas,_she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_**I'm sorry for grammas/spelling mistakes my battery's going to die soon but I really wanted to post this today. Merry Christmas/happy holidays guys! Have fun today **_


End file.
